


The search for happiness

by Everydayishark



Series: Monsta X bingo 2 [19]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Gore, Hero!Minhyuk, Minor Character Death, Monsta X Bingo, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Villain!Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: Changkyun searches for happiness.





	The search for happiness

Changkyun feels his trachea crush beneath his fingers.

 

It's so easy. Skin and bone give way, crushed like paper. The first time he takes another man's life, he is sixteen. He was always a scrawny kid. Small and skinny, with arms like twigs. He bruised easy.

 

 _He_ always made sure to leave the bruises where other people wouldn't see them. Every night, he would come home scared. He would smell the alcohol, and he would brace himself. Every night, a part of him dies.

 

Changkyun makes sure _he_ dies slowly. He watches _him_ suffer, and part of him feels like he should feel something. Remorse, maybe. He watches _him_ bleed out and all he feels is a dull sort of happiness. (He doesn't know if he knows what happiness feels like, but he imagines it to be something like this)

 

The first time he takes a man's life, he nearly punches a hole straight through _his_ heart. It's hard to control these new-found powers. It's hard to hold himself back in the face of the man who tortured him for years. (But he does. He has to.)

 

He rips his arm back out of _his_ body. He's surprised by the amount of blood. There's so much blood. He snaps through _his_ ribs like twigs. _He_ doubles over, but _he_ doesn't die. Not yet.

 

Changkyun finds out how many bones he can break before _he_ dies. Quite a lot, as it turns out. The screams fill the hallway. It sounds like music to his ears.

 

A few months pass. His hands itch. He yearns to feel that happiness again.

 

He finds a man passed out in an ally. He rips out his heart.

 

He feels nothing.

 

Maybe it's because he didn't know him.

 

He finds an old teacher. (He begged her not to send him home. She did it anyway.)

 

He pulls her spine from her body like weeds from the soft ground. He feels a spark of the happiness as he stands over the empty shell of her body.

 

So maybe that's the key.

 

He throws a classmate against the wall. She made fun of his old, ratty clothes. The impact instantly shatters nearly all of her bones, turning her body into pudding. She drips off the wall. He believes he may have smiled.

 

Someone sees him. Suddenly, his face is plastered all over the news. Police try to stop him.

 

He finds out he's bulletproof.

 

They send someone to stop him. A _hero._ Changkyun recognizes him from the TV. Some pretty, blond haired kid. No doubt saving kittens and grandmas in one single breath.

 

The problem is that he stands between Changkyun and his happiness.

 

He announces himself with a lot of commotion. _The Mighty Minhyuk._ His cape billows in the wind. His hair shines in the sun. His head is in the clouds.

 

But his throat is soft. His throat is easy. Changkyun catches his cape and pulls him down to earth.

 

Changkyun enjoys the look of pure fear on his face as his fingers close around his throat. There is a split second moment where it seems as if the mighty Minhyuk might escape.

 

He does not.

 

Changkyun squeezes. Onlookers watch on in terror as the sound of ripping flesh and bones fills the air, followed by a loaded silence.

 

Changkyun holds his head in his hands while his body sinks to the ground. It's so light, so lifeless, it's hard to imagine it was attached to a living human being just seconds ago. He drops the head next to the body. The happiness is short and fleeting.

 

He never feels the happiness again he felt that first time. (But every little bit fills up the emptiness inside of him, until he can finally, truly be happy.)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm. Well. Yeah.
> 
> Fulfulling the hero/villain square.


End file.
